


The Scientist

by HuffleFly



Series: Lyrics on a Music Sheet [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffleFly/pseuds/HuffleFly
Summary: Kara Zor-El, Krypton Ambassador, stranded on Earth.  Alex Danvers, Astronomer, makes a promise to find Krypton.orA Story Inspired by the Song "The Scientist" by Coldplay.





	The Scientist

**Author's Note:**

> I provided credit to Coldplay for composing "The Scientist" but it was the cover done by Kina Grannis, Tyler Ward, and Lindsey Stirling that actually sparked this story. 
> 
> I spent a portion of time trying to research information about Krypton. So credit goes to a lot of wikia sites for majority of the facts on Krypton. The rest I simply made my own. 
> 
> With that said, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I had enjoyed writing. (^_^) Apologies in advance for any mistakes.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Alex turns immediately at the sound. Her eyes wide as she drops the pen in her hand. Her body moves automatically, as she slides her chair across the room. Pushing her glasses to the top of the head she darts her eyes across the numbers and then at the flashing letters across the computer screen.

PROBE 4745 - *PLANET 100% MATCH*

Alex feels her heart race as she places her hand on the computer mouse. She lightly taps the mouse wanting to scroll through the information quickly but refrains. She needed to varify the information. She needed to make sure.

Planet Size (Radius): Approximately 4,318mi  
Red Dwarf Star: Match  
Two Moons: Match  
Life Forms: Detected  
H20: Detected  
Oxygen: Detected  
Crystal Minerals: Detected  
Crystalline Minerals: Detected  
Molten Gold: Detected  
Vegetation: Detected  
Located 2.2 Million Light-Years Away  
Sector 2813  
Longitude -83.3393462; Latitude 37.3112042

Alex ‘clicks’ on the camera icon and a satellite image of a planet fills the computer screen. The swirls of colors are all to familiar. She has seen hundreds of drawings in water color, acrylic, crayon, and oil pastels that looks nearly identical to the image she was looking at.

Alex lets out a breath as she falls back against her chair. She pulls her glasses off her head and places it on the desk. Another breath, and Alex is running her hands through hair and over her face. A curse slips under her breath.

“Krypton,” Alex finally whispers and she is up on her feet. Nearly three years of searching and she found it. She has to tell Kara and she is moving across her lab towards her phone. Her hand freezes as it hovers inches above her cell.

The reality of the situation engulfing her all at once. Kara can go home. Alex feels her heart ache. Kara will go home. Alex feels her eyes water at the thought and she swallows back the lump in her throat. Closing her eyes, she immediately imagines the look Kara will have on her face once she finds out. Alex doesn’t hesitate after that, not when she knows what this means to Kara. The Kryptonian can finally go home.

“Kara—“

* * *

Kara blinks at the photograph in a disbelief. But Kara swears, the words are what swallow her whole.

“I found Krypton,” Alex shares with a smile that is both blinding and breathtaking. None of which Kara can appreciate because the words are echoing in her head. “Kara—“ Alex eventually calls.

“You found Krypton,” Kara blinks as her heart fills with too many emotions for her to identify. She glances at her friend and then at the photograph in her hand.

Alex nods, her smile soften and so do her eyes. “I did. You can go home.”

Tears fill her eyes before Kara realizes and she finds herself lowering herself to the floor of the apartment. “I can go home,” the blonde manger to breathe, overwhelmed by the idea as arms wrap around her. “I—I can go home.”

Kara is lost in tears after that and Alex holds her the entire time.

* * *

The sun finally sets and the sky darkens when the tears slow and Kara finally questions. “I—You never stopped looking?”

Alex who released her hold on the blonde, scooted herself a few inches away and in front of Kara. The human offers her a glance as she leans back against her arms. “No. I never stopped.”

“But you never said anything,” Kara pointed out as she hugged her legs and rested her chin on her knees.

Alex shrugged with a weak smile. “I know how hard it was for you when you decided that Earth might become your new home.”

Kara who was emotional at being stranded on a foreign planet and homesick for her loved ones still had hope that the light of Rao shone upon her no matter the distance and would lead her home. So, Alex found it hard to believe when Kara announced that she was going to find a day job and learn to call Earth home. But she supported Kara—helped her get a job as a barista, told her about the art classes at the local university, and even took her shopping to redecorate what was ‘guest room’ to now become ‘Kara’s room.’ Alex simply kept searching in midst of it all.

“It was hard to keep hope when the possibilities of going home were so slim,” Kara replies at the thought. She ached for Krypton, the rays of Rao, and her family but after a year she began to wonder if Rao intended for her to remain on Earth. “But you never stopped hoping.”

“I don’t think you did either,” Alex admits and she glances toward the balcony at the night sky. “I know you still talk to Rao, to your family. That you still pray to Rao to go home.“

Silence filled the room. In attempt to acclimate to Earth, Kara began to speak less of Krypton. And in doing so she found herself falling in love with everything Earth had to offer.

Alex was right though, Kara has prayed every day on Earth to Rao for a way to return home.

“How’d you find it?” Kara decides to ask as she picks up the photograph of Krypton. A part of her still in disbelief as she traces the swirls of the atmosphere.

Alex lets out a quiet laugh. “I just kept guessing numbers until I did.”

Kara laughs, “Some scientist you are.” She laughs harder as she dodges the throw pillow Alex reaches for and hurls at her face.

* * *

Kara sits on the floor of the balcony, her back against the apartment and her eyes fixated toward the stars. Alex had shown her the general direction in which Krypton was—apparently 2.2 million light-years away.

Home.

Kara was going home.

“Oh Rao,” Kara whispers as she leans her head back, eyes shutting.

It was suppose to be a short trip. Just for several days. A week or two at the most if she wanted to stay longer. Kara was making her first appearance as a Kryptonian ambassador at a ally planet. The prospect of traveling to other planets and meeting new people was exciting. Both her mother and aunt had agreed that Kara would love it. Kara believed just as much.

Except there was a malfunction with her space pod and instead of traveling several light years, Kara apparently jumped over two million and wounded up on Earth. Her AI had no information on the planet or the galaxy she was now in. Nor could it locate Krypton from their location  

It was a blessing from Rao that Alex and her team found her. Aliens while welcomed on Earth was still a new concept to humans. Alex who happened to be well versed (as far as a human) with space—an astronomer she had called herself (a scientist of space). Alex not only promised to help locate Krypton (a planet not yet discovered by humans) but also befriended the lonely Kryptonian.

In the first year of searching for Krypton in the vast universe, Kara and Alex exchanged information about their home planets and their customs. Alex used the information on the planet to program into the hundred probes her team had exploring and mapping the universe. She told Kara that one of the probes will notify her if it came across a planet that matched the description of Krypton.

Eventually, their conversations bled into their personal lives and what began as a partnership transformed into friendship.

Her mother and Aunt Astra had been right. Kara had loved every minute of visiting a foreign planet and meeting the inhabitants. She smiles at the memories of Earth—the food she loves, the places she seen, the information she learned, and the friends she had made.  

Kara breathes out a sigh as she opens her eyes. And in that moment she wished her mother and Aunt told her how hard it would be to say ‘goodbye.’

* * *

“So, Saturday,” Alex announces one evening after dinner.

“Saturday?” Kara questions with a tilt of a head.

Alex nods her head as she rubs her hands on her jeans. “Yeah. I spoke to J’onn. The desert base will have clearance for you to take off that day.”

“Oh,” Kara finds herself saying.

“Kar?” Alex quietly calls out and the blonde finds herself smiling. No one else calls her by that name. “Are you—“

“Sorry, I just—I didn’t think it’ll be that fast,” Kara admits because despite it being over a week since Alex found Krypton, the astronomer insisted in running the search a few more times just to be certain. The human refused to send Kara to another foreign planet.

Alex lets out a weak laugh. “Fast? It took me nearly three years.”

Kara feels her eyes soften. ‘It would have been ok if you spent our life time searching’ she wants to say. “But you found it,” Kara responds instead. “Thank you.” She pulls Alex into a hug. One that is tighter and longer than ever.

* * *

Friday night is quiet but neither comment on it. Instead they simply sit as if to freeze this moment or to slow down time. Alex orders them a feast of all of Kara’s favorites and after dinner Kara finishes filling the one box she is able to bring back home.

Minutes turn to hours and soon it is well passed midnight.

“You’ll be there right?” Kara quietly asks, even though she knows the answer.

“Of course I will,” Alex says immediately but softly. She refrains from biting her bottom lip but feels her heart clench. Alex is terrible at ‘goodbyes.’ She feels Kara interlace their fingers.

“I’m going to miss Earth,” Kara admits because she is. Even if she spent every day under the yellow sun praying to her red sun for a way to go home.

“I’m going to miss you,” Alex whispers as she stares directly out the window.

Kara finally drops her head against Alex’s shoulder. “I’m going to miss you too.” And tears finally fall.

* * *

*T-Minus 45 Minutes til Take-Off*

Alex stops at the top of the staircase and takes a few seconds before joining Kara against the railing of the roof of the desert headquarters.

“Hey,” Alex quietly greets. “Everyone is looking for you.”

Kara turns her blue orbs away from the Milky Way. Her eyes flicker on Alex for a second or two before looking back up. “I—I wanted to look at the Milky Way.” Her voice trails and they both know that the words ‘one more time’ lingers wordlessly.

Alex hums for a few second before she bites her lower lip. Her mind whirling with the words of her friends.

‘ _Holy Sh—You found Krypton. All this time you’ve been—’_

_‘Danvers, you better woman up and tell Zor-El—‘_

_‘You could ask Kara to stay. If you ask she might—’_

_‘You’re doing the right thing—‘_

_‘Do you regret finding—telling—‘_

Alex finds her hands rubbing against her jean covered thighs before shoving them in her leather jacket. Her eyes fixated on the universe more specific in the direction of where Krypton is.

_‘Your father died with no regrets. He told you and I that he loved us every chance he got.’_

Alex takes a deep breath. “I’m not sorry.” Kara pulls her gaze away from the stars and tilts her in both interest and confusion. Alex exhales. “I’m not sorry that you were stranded here on Earth. I am but I’m not. And I’m not sorry that it took me nearly three years to find Krypton.” Alex steals a quick glance at Kara before continuing. A part of her even wishes it took her longer. “That sounds selfish and I probably am. I’m just glad I met you and got to know you.”

“I am too,“ Kara adds with a smile, one that Alex easily returns. Alex takes the next few seconds to compose herself. Kara notices the shift in her expression and tilts her head in concern. “Alex?”

“I think I fell in love with you Kara,” Alex finally confesses above a whisper. Blue eyes widen and Alex wills herself to continue. “I—My mom reminded me that my dad never took life for granted not when it came with telling those he cared about he loved them.”

“Al—,” Kara starts but chokes, her eyes filled with emotion.

Alex knows that look. When Kara has a hundred emotions swirling inside her. “I’m not going to ask you to stay.” Alex quickly explains and she hears several of her friends in her mind insisting she does. But how could she when Kara was meant to be away from her home and loved ones for at least three days not nearly three years. “I’m just saying that—I want you to visit. If you ever want to visit. And if you do, you’ll have a hom—a place to stay.”

“Alex,” a voice interrupts on her ear piece.

*T-Minutes 35 Minutes til Take Off*

Alex taps her ear piece, her eyes staring at Kara. “Hey J’onn. I found Kara.”

“You two should make your way down soon. The team would like to say ‘goodbye’ before Kara leaves,” J’onn gently instructs and Alex is quick to agree before closing the communication line.

Alex takes one more look toward Krypton before locking her gaze onto familiar blues. “I wanted you to know. You deserved to know. Everyone deserves to know how much they’re loved.” She offers a smile one that is both freeing and aching. “Come on. Everyone is waiting.”

Alex offers her hand, something Kara has often done. The Kryptonian interlaces their fingers instantly, her eyes pooling with unshed tears as Alex leads her downstairs.

* * *

Alex stands toward the back of the room as the team crowd around Kara. She watches for a while as hugs and words are exchanged but when Winn begins to tear up causing a tear to roll down Kara’s cheek, Alex pulls her gaze away and busies herself on the computer.

Alex checks the coordinates. Something she has already done a hundred times since she walked onto the base. Something she has been doing every day since discovering Krypton. Yet, she checks again.

“Alex,” Kara eventually calls and the room falls quiet.

Alex looks up to see Kara beside her space pod, waiting. Alex feels her throat tighten as she makes her way toward the Kryptonian. Their friends move toward the controls as to give them space and quiet chatter resume in the room.

“Hey,” Alex breathes with a smirk, just as she reaches Kara.

“Hey,” Kara laughs, face stained with tears. “I wanted to ‘thank you’ again for everything—for finding me, for letting me stay with you, for being my friend, for finding Krypton.”

Alex wants to say that she’d do anything and everything for her—that she’d make the same choices even if it meant Kara leaving in the end—but it takes her entire being to hold back the tears.

“I got you,” Alex does manage to voice. The very three words she says to Kara the first time the lost ambassador breaks down in realization that she had no idea how to return to Krypton. The same three words Alex always said when Kara felt she had nothing on this foreign planet. Kara had eventually learned she at least had Alex.

Kara lets out a watery laugh as she throws her arms around the brunette. Kara immediately buries her face in the crook of Alex’s neck. Hot tears fall onto her skin and Alex feels her own tears roll down her cheeks as she wraps her arms around the blonde.

*T-Minus 5 Minutes til Lift Off*

Alex releases her hold and pulls away. She steps back to look at Kara. She can’t bring herself to say ‘goodbye.’  Instead she focuses on the Kryptonian attire Kara has on, the same one she wore when they first met. “You look good by the way,” Alex compliments with a smile causing Kara to let out a soft laugh of ‘thanks.'

J’onn eventually interrupts announcing the team to prepare for lift off.

Kara offers a smile before taking a deep breath. She climbs into her space pod and buckles herself in. Her heart is racing for a hundred of reasons. Alex waits until she settles before bending over and double checking the console for the correct coordinates.

*T-Minutes 3 Minutes til Lift Off*

“You should be good to go,” Alex breathes as she locks the coordinates one final time. She straightens her back and stuffs her hands in the leather jacket.  Alex feels the lump in her throat return and she knows for certain that she really won’t be able to say ‘goodbye.’

“Alex—“

Kara gives her no second to respond. Alex feels a warm hand on the back of her neck pull her forward. She automatically places her hands on the space pod as to not fall in just as warm lips press against hers.

A few more second pass before Kara slowly pulls away.  “Tell me again,” Kara whispers against Alex’s lips.

It takes Alex a second to search the blue orbs to realize what she was talking about. “I love you, Kara.”

Kara smiles at the words. “I love you, too Alex Dan-Vers,” Kara says in the accent she used when they first met. Alex laughs. “And I promise you, I will be back.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank silverwriter01 for the 'happy' ending. I considered Alex never saying anything which would have eventually (and I'll stress the eventually) have a second chapter that would lead to a happier ending. 
> 
> There is musing of a epilogue to this. We shall see. 
> 
> I'm happy I could finally finish a piece--with that said, I promise I haven't given up on my other stories. I just need to make better time to simply write.
> 
> Thank you again for reading. Drop me a line if you have the time. It always helps fuel the muse.


End file.
